The electronic communications industry has grown rapidly, and the development of a polymer with high thermal resistance, a low dielectric coefficient, and high toughness is desired so that these materials can be used in next-generation electronic packages or high-frequency substrates. Polyphenylene ether (PPE) is a high-performance material. However, the solubility of polyphenylene ether in organic solvent is low, resulting in the range of potential applications for polyphenylene ether materials being limited.
Hence, the development of novel polyphenylene ether materials is desired.